


Peek-a-Boo

by chairmancatsby



Series: 12 Days of MaleChristmas [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnus is unprofessional, it’s not his real job anyway, so chasing Alec is more important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chairmancatsby/pseuds/chairmancatsby
Summary: Working as a scare actor in a haunted house at a high school carnival meant that Magnus could scare kids without being scolded for it. Apparently, it also meant trying to scare a handsome stranger who wasn’t scared at all. Magnus was supposed to remain at his assigned station and he definitely wasn’t supposed to leave the haunted house and wander around with his makeup on to chase said handsome stranger.





	Peek-a-Boo

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually one of the first few fics I completed and I actually really like this one! So hopefully you readers like it too. I’m halfway through finishing tomorrow’s fic and I really hope I can finish it on time >_< though it might be short...
> 
> Tweet me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chairmancatsby) if you liked this!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xoxo  
> Trix

Ragnor had said to be professional and Magnus had promised his friend that he would be. As professional as he could be as a ghost actor in a haunted house for a high school carnival anyway.

Waiting for new visitors to past by his scare area, Magnus wondered why he had agreed to Ragnor’s request in the first place. His friend’s class had come up with the idea of a haunted house and it had been approved by the school. Ragnor then had asked Magnus of a simple favour because Magnus owed him way too many. All Magnus had to do was apply make-up on his students to make them look as scary as possible on the day of the carnival itself. But somehow, Magnus got roped into becoming one of the scare actors as well, his friend and all his students claiming that there “weren’t enough” of them.

So now Magnus was stuck in the same spot, doing the same few actions over and over again and scaring the guests who walked past his scare zone. It was an easy job but the repetitiveness of it made Magnus bored. He may or may not have gotten a little too creative with scaring some people but some glitter wouldn’t hurt anyway.

A group of teenagers had just walked past his section and he had a fun time scaring them. The group consisted of three girls and one boy. When he had jumped in front of them, the boy had been the only one to scream or shriek, Magnus thought, was the more appropriate word, while the three girls had laughed their heads off. Magnus was certain that the girls had been scared too judging by the looks on their faces but the boy’s shrill scream had been too hilarious that it had taken away their fear. It had almost made Magnus break out of character and let out a laugh too. But Magnus was _professional_.

Footsteps sounded and Magnus knew that a new group was approaching his section soon. Readying himself, Magnus took a small peak at the people going towards him. It was dark so he could hardly see anything but he could make out a tall guy leading the next group.

“Arghhh raaahhh!” Magnus shouted as he jumped in front of the guests passing by his area.

A few people screamed and there were some sounds of laughter too. But the man whom Magnus had jumped in front of looked passive and almost bored. He stared at Magnus for a while before he continued walking without even as much as letting out a sound.

That was disappointing. And it would be even worse for a professional scare actor but Magnus had just renounced that title in his mind upon making eye contact with that man who had been leading the group.

All Magnus could think about was how gorgeous the man’s eyes were. Even in the dim light, he could see a glimpse of hazel in those beautiful orbs. The lighting was low but Magnus’s eyes had long adjusted to them and he could roughly make out the facial features of the other. Also, he had a killer jawline, that was for sure. What was even more interesting was how uninterested the man had looked.

There were people like that in haunted houses. People who weren’t scared and were merely accompanying their friends. Then there were also those who got dragged in because of their friends. Magnus looked at the others in the group and he counted four - two girls and two boys. Based on his excellent intuition, he quickly concluded that the man belonged to the second group.

As the group walked off, Magnus returned to his hiding spot but he continued staring at the back of the tall hazel-eyed man, watching as his back disappeared. Magnus started sulking to himself and wondered why he had agreed to Ragnor’s proposition in the first place. Then he realised that he hadn’t had a choice because it was one of the many favours he owed Ragnor. Damn it. Someone needed to remind him not to ask Ragnor for help so often the next time.

The next group was taking an even longer time to arrive and Magnus was growing bored again, mind still occupied with beautiful hazel eyes and a sharp jawline. Looking out, Magnus saw that there was no one approaching his area and he sighed, thinking about ways to find that broody stranger. Then a brilliant thought popped up in his mind.

What Magnus was about to do next was extremely unprofessional as a scare actor. But then again, he wasn’t even a professional scare actor.

Magnus left his post.

The next group of people who were finally walking by his area then let out a shrill shriek as soon as they saw his back, making him turn to face them, drawing even more screams from them. It was only natural that they were screaming. His clothes were covered in splotches of red paint that was supposedly blood and he had a huge ugly scar painted onto his face that looked very realistic.

“Roar!” Magnus shouted just for fun, causing the group of teenagers to scream again and he cackled evilly before turning and walking away from his post. Ragnor was going to have his head.

Magnus couldn’t help it, okay! He had to chase after that beautiful man. Every fibre in his body was telling him to do so.

On his way to the gorgeous stranger, Magnus walked past another group who started shrieking chaotically when he brushed past one of them. Someone shouted, “why is he walking around?!” in a panicky voice and Magnus just felt largely amused.

He didn’t know the layout of the haunted house and it was only then did he realise that it was shaped as a maze, explaining why the group he had just past hadn’t walked by his area at all. This would mean that Magnus would have a harder time to find the handsome stranger. Cursing under his breath, Magnus turned a corner, not knowing where he was going.

A scare actor jumped in front of Magnus and was confused for a moment but Magnus merely waved her off and continued walking. She didn’t go back in time to prepare for the next group but they screamed nonetheless when they saw her standing there and noticed Magnus walking in front. He was throwing off the balance of the haunted house but it seemed like the guests were still getting scared. Perhaps they were even more scared. Plus points for the fear and thrill factor there, Ragnor should thank him.

After moving forward for a few more minutes, Magnus was about to give up just as he saw the back of someone else’s head. He had caught up with another group! Damn this group moved fast. As he hurried towards them, he prayed that it was the group he was looking for.

Reaching his hand forward to tap the shoulder of the last guy in the group, Magnus politely said, “excuse me”.

The man turned around and his face turned a ghostly white before he let out a pathetic whimper. “Clary...” he called out in a scared tone.

Alas, this was the group! Magnus recognised him. It was the same guy who had screamed the loudest previously when Magnus had jumped out to scare them. He had big dorky square-framed glasses on, a pale complexion, and an expression that looked like he was perpetually in fear that Magnus found easy to remember.

“Thank you!” Magnus exclaimed and pushed his way to the front of the group.

“What? What’s going on?” A girl with red hair asked. Magnus assumed that she was Clary.

“Nothing’s wrong, biscuit,” Magnus told the girl and she squeaked when she saw him. “Just passing through.” He gently pushed her arm away and he was finally at the front of the group.

“Clary,” the blonde in the group said and protectively held on to her arm.

Magnus rolled his eyes. Overprotective boyfriends.

“Simon, are you okay?” A pretty girl with black hair asked the bespectacled guy and he stuttered out a reply that Magnus couldn’t catch.

Scardey-cat boyfriends.

The man at the front was looking at him, unimpressed but still looking as handsome as ever. Standing this close, Magnus realised how tall the other was. Magnus was by no means short but the other man was still about half a head taller. Now that Magnus was no longer being a scare actor, he could take his time to appreciate the man’s finesse.

Broad shoulders, check. Large chest, check. Long legs…very long legs, double check.

Maybe Magnus should thank Ragnor for hiring him in the first place. Not that he was doing his job but that didn’t matter at the moment when Magnus was staring into those beautiful hazel eyes. The light in that area was better than the one Magnus was stationed at and Magnus could clearly see how dreamy the man’s eyes were.

“Hi. I’m Ma – ” he was cut off by the man brushing past him with a soft grunt, the rest of the group following behind.

The blonde watched him wearily, hand still on the petite girls’ arm, as they walked past Magnus.

“Don’t mind him,” the other young lady told Magnus with a smile.

Up close she was even prettier and Magnus thought that she resembled the tall, hazel-eyed beauty quite a lot. He wondered if they were siblings. Though he didn’t get an opportunity to answer as the bespectacled guy pulled her away quickly while apologising to Magnus and telling him not to chase them. It was a legitimate request, especially since it came from someone who was scared shitless by Magnus twice. But it wasn’t one that Magnus wanted to accede to. After all, he had someone to chase.

Determined, Magnus resolutely followed behind the scardey-cat boyfriend, making sure to keep out of sight, and darting into the other scare actors’ hiding spots when necessary, frightening most of them when he suddenly entered their space.

“Just a while,” Magnus argued with one of the scare-actors, pushing the plastic stethoscope splattered with red paint out of his face. Stupid haunted hospital.

A group walked past then and Magnus jumped out, pulling the other scare actor with him and they both screamed simultaneously, the sound magnified and scaring the wits out of the group. Luckily for them, it was a bunch of college students. No kids who would start screaming and crying.

There was a shout coming from Magnus’ back as well and when he turned around, he saw the nerdy-looking guy with a hand over his mouth. His eyes widened when he saw Magnus and Magnus guessed that he could recognise him. Oh well.

Patting the other scare actor’s shoulder as a way of saying his thanks, Magnus proceeded, openly following the group of five.

“Why is he following us?” the bespectacled guy asked in a scared tone.

“Oh be quiet, Simon,” the girl with black hair said.

“But Izzy,” the guy whimpered only to be hushed by her.

 _“Isabelle,”_ Magnus guessed in his mind. _“And Simon.”_ The latter didn’t need any guessing.

Craning his neck, Magnus tried to catch a glimpse of the handsome stranger’s back but all he saw was a mop of blonde blocking his view. He scrunched up his nose and looked away. Why couldn’t the pretty hazel-eyed man just look his way?

“We’re out!” someone from the group said excitedly.

Suddenly, Magnus’ eyes were greeted by bright lights and he realised that he was exiting the haunted house with the group as if he were part of them.

As soon as Magnus stepped out into the hallway, some people screamed. He looked down at his doctor’s uniform covered in reddish-brown paint that looked more like dried up blood and shrugged.

“We did it!”

It was the same girl’s voice. Looking around, Magnus quickly scanned the crowd and spotted a familiar fiery redhead. Smiling to himself, Magnus proudly marched over, ignoring someone who asked him, “are you on break now? Which area are you at? I’ll get someone to take over”, leaving the poor man clueless about what to do. But Magnus had more important things at hand to settle. Like introducing himself to the handsome stranger and getting to know him. There wasn’t a single doubt in Magnus’ mind that the other wouldn’t want to know him despite his previous…lack of interest. The lighting in the haunted house was just bad.

“There you are!” Magnus exclaimed when he reached the group and five pair of confused eyes looked at him at the same time. He chuckled awkwardly and wondered if he should just give up. Then he spotted those hazel eyes and no, he wasn’t going to throw in the towel so easily.

“Do we know you?” the blonde asked, looking mildly annoyed, hand protectively coming up to block the girl with fiery orange hair.

She frowned and pushed his hand down, making him turn to her with a hurt expression. Magnus rolled his eyes.

“No,” he started and the stranger with hazel eyes frowned even more. He smirked at the man and from the corner of his eye, he could see realisation dawning on Isabelle’s face. Clever girl. Magnus knew that from the start. “But I would like to get to know _you_ ,” he said to the pretty boy with a smirk.

“I’m not interested,” the blonde answered and Magnus turned to him with a frown.

“I’m not talking to you,” Magnus said the same time Isabelle said, “he’s not talking to you.” He gave her an appreciative smile and she grinned playfully.

“He’s talking to Alec, Jace,” Isabelle corrected the blonde as she threw a teasing glance to the hazel-eyed man.

The handsome stranger now had a name. Alec. Short for Alexander, Magnus presumed. He also found out the blonde’s name though he didn’t really need it.

“Um,” Alec began awkwardly, meeting Magnus’ eyes for a brief second before looking away quickly as a blush started to form on his face.

“We’ll leave you to this,” Isabelle mock-whispered to Alec before pulling Simon and Jace away.

The redhead, Clary merely gave Alec a wink and giggled as she walked away to join the other three and to stop Jace from complaining.

Magnus sighed in relief and watched until he made sure that the blonde head was out of sight before turning back to Alec. Thankfully, the hazel-eyed man was still there and hadn’t seen Magnus’ distraction as an opportunity to bolt. Though judging by how red his face was, Magnus was guessing that he wouldn’t run away even if he were given the chance.

Turning on his charm and putting a coy smile onto his face, Magnus stepped closer to Alec, making the other take a step back and Magnus hoped that his eye wasn’t twitching as he tried not to frown. “I’m Magnus,” he purred seductively.

“Um. I – uh – Alec,” the taller stuttered out.

“Would you like to go out for a drink some time?” Magnus asked, going straight to the point because he saw no reason to beat around the bush or flirt because Alec didn’t look like the type to flirt back. He didn’t look like the type to flirt, period.

“No.”

Magnus was about to say something when he realised what Alec’s answer was so he promptly closed his mouth and pressed it into a thin line. Did he hear correctly?

“Excuse me?” Magnus asked while smiling at Alec.

“No,” Alec repeated in the same deadpan voice. “No, I don’t want to go out for a drink with you.” With that, he turned around and started walking away from Magnus, leaving the ghost actor stunned on the spot.

Quickly snapping out his shock, Magnus chased after Alec.

“Then would you like to go out for dinner?” Magnus asked.

“No.”

“A movie?”

“No.”

“Shopping?”

Alec stopped to throw Magnus a look of disbelief. “No,” he said with a tone of finality in his voice before he started walking again.

But Magnus wasn’t one to give up that easily so he continued to follow Alec. “Are you more of a flower or cologne person?”

“No,” Alec hissed.

“You didn’t answer the question,” Magnus pointed out gleefully in a sing-song tone and he saw Alec roll his eyes. Playing hard to get, but Magnus loved a challenge. “So, flower or cologne?”

“None of your business,” Alec said curtly.

“Flower or cologne?” Magnus pressed for an answer. When Magnus was determined to know something, he could be quite persistent. Never giving up was one of his best traits. Never knowing when to give up was one of his worst.

“Neither.”

“Flower, it is,” Magnus concluded and Alec looked at him in shock.

“How did you – ” Alec stopped himself short and scowled at Magnus before looking away.

“Cafes or restaurants?” Magnus continued with his fifty questions.

“Are you going to stop bothering me?” Alec finally asked back.

“Are you going to go on a date with me?” Magnus retorted.

Alec stopped walking to face Magnus with his arms crossed and the latter followed suit.

“I figured,” Magnus concluded with a grin and Alec rolled his eyes. “So no, I’m not going to stop,” he said as he used his fingers to make inverted commas, “bothering you.” He let his hands fall to his sides. “Not until you agree on a date with me.”

“Fine,” Alec gritted out.

Surprised, Magnus looked at the other in shock. “What?”

“I said _fine_.” A shade of pink was colouring Alec’s cheek and Magnus couldn't help but think about how adorable Alec looked at the moment. “I’ll go on a date with you.”

Alec sounded unsure about himself and there was a look of uncertainty on his face that made Magnus think that this was Alec’s first time agreeing to go out on a date with anyone. It made Magnus determined to make it an unforgettable first date for the other.

“It’s a date,” Magnus told Alec firmly and he smiled when he saw the other’s face brighten up.

He was definitely going to make it the best first date ever for Alec.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and love are all appreciated! They mean a lot to me!
> 
> Talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chairmancatsby)!
> 
> xoxo  
> Trix


End file.
